thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diebstahl und Lügen
| Originaltitel = What It Always Is | USA = 3. November 2019 | DE = 4. November 2019 | Regie = Laura Belsey | Drehbuch = Eli Jorne | Quote = 3,09 Mio. | Vorherige = "Masken" | Nächste = "Neue Verbindungen" }} "Diebstahl und Lügen" (Im Original: "What It Always Is") ist die fünfte Episode der zehnten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 136. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Eli Jorne geschrieben, Regie führte Laura Belsey. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 3. November 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 4. November 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft kehrt unerwartet nicht nach Hilltop zurück. Derweil verhält sich Ezekiel sehr seltsam. Was verheimlicht er vor den anderen? Handlung Kelly streift allein durch den Wald. Ihr Gehör macht ihr zunehmend Probleme und es fällt ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Trotz allem gelingt es ihr, ein Schwein zu töten, bekommt dabei aber nicht mit, wie sich ihr ein paar Beißer nähern. Sie muss das zuvor erlegte Schwein den hungrigen Mäulern der übrigen Beißer überlassen. Es bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig, als rennend die Flucht zu ergreifen. Dabei stürzt sie eine kleine Böschung hinunter und bleibt angeschlagen liegen. Von hinten nähert sich ein Beißer und streckt die Hand nach ihr aus. Negan macht Halt am Flußufer, wird dabei von Brandon aufgestöbert, der ihm etwas Wasser zum Trinken gibt. Im ersten Moment erstaunt, macht sich im Anschluss ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit. In Hilltop ist man immer noch dabei die Folgeschäden, die vom umgestürzten Baum entstanden sind, zu beseitigen. Eugene, Earl und Alden unterhalten sich über die Möglichkeiten, das Holz restlos zu verwerten, als Yumiko hinzukommt. Alden schlägt Yumiko vor, aus den größeren Holzteilen Waffen zur Verteidigung zu bauen, aber sie meint, es gäbe andere Prioritäten. Vor allem der Schmid Earl macht seinem Unmut Luft, der die Schuld an dem Vorfall den Flüsterern gibt. Eine Bewohnerin berichtet, dass jemand in der Nacht erneut Vorräte aus dem Keller gestohlen hat. Yumiko sucht Magma im Barrington House auf, die deutlich sichtbar auf Distanz zu ihr geht und sie offenkundig zu ignorieren versucht, während Yumiko von dem Diebstahl erzählt. Der Vorfall ist zudem noch in Magmas Wachschicht passiert und dieser Umstand verschlechtert die Stimmung zwischen den beiden zusätzlich. Daryl und Hund, sowie Siddiq treffen in Hilltop ein und werden von Ezekiel begrüßt. Noch immer gibt es keine Spur von Negan und auch Carol hat sich beim König nicht mehr gemeldet. Ein Jagdtrupp kommt ebenfalls zurück und Connie erkundigt sich nach ihrer Schwester Kelly, die nicht dabei ist. Einer der Männer gibt an, dass Kelly alleine einer Fährte gefolgt sei und sich dann mit dem Rest der Gruppe wieder in der Siedlung treffen wollte. Brandon, der Sohn eines ehemaligen Saviors, versucht sich bei Negan einzuschleimen und folgt ihm bedingungslos. Er ist Feuer und Flamme für den ehemaligen Anführer, spricht abwertend über Rick Grimes und berichtet erfreut darüber, dass Negan Carl erschossen haben soll. Dem widerspricht Negan aufs Schärfste und stellt klar, niemals Kinder töten zu können. Wenig später erreichen die beiden eine Stelle im Wald, die mit Stacheldraht gespickt ist. Brandon schlägt vor, sich mit den Flüsterern zusammenzutun. Negan verneint dies und muss sich gleich darauf mit einem Untoten herumschlagen, den er nach kurzer Rangelei unschädlich macht. Brandon hat in der Zwischenzeit die Überreste des Stacheldrahts um Lucille gewickelt, die er Negan freudestrahlend präsentiert und als nächstes auch noch Negans alte Lederweste aus dem Rucksack hervorzieht. Er gibt an, dies alles in Alexandria gestohlen zu haben. Um, nach eigener Aussage nicht erkannt zu werden, lehnt Negan die Jacke ab. Aaron trifft in der Nähe einer Brücke auf Gamma und beobachtet sie dabei, wie sie Beißer tötet und deren Überreste im Flusslauf verteilt. In der Nähe eines verlassenen Gebäudes finden Brandon und Negan eine Frau und deren Sohn, die in einem Buswrack von Beißern angegriffen werden. Negan tötet, ohne zu zögern die Eindringlinge, was Brandon sichtlich gefällt. Derweil unterstützt Daryl Connie bei der Suche nach Kelly. Connie ist verzweifelt und macht sich Selbstvorwürfe. Mit einer lustigen Geschichte über sich selbst und Merle versucht er, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und sie etwas aufzumuntern. Hund findet die Überreste des Schweins. Dort treffen sie auch auf Magma, die sich ihnen anschließt. Alden und Yumiko organisieren in Hilltop den Wiederaufbau, doch sie ist nicht ganz bei der Sache. Sie möchte sich stattdessen lieber an der Suche nach Kelly beteiligen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch anders. Earl und Alden sprechen über den Verlust ihrer Liebsten. Im Innern des Hauses fällt Siddiq auf, dass Ezekiel von einem Hustenreiz geplagt wird und stellt Vermutungen zur Ursache an. Doch Ezekiel weiß ganz genau, um was es geht: Seine Schilddrüse ist vom Krebs befallen und entsprechend unnatürlich angewachsen. Er verbirgt die Beule vor den anderen hinter einem Halstuch. Da diese Erkrankung und der Familie liegt, kennt er den Ablauf der damaligen Behandlung, die aber in der heutigen Welt keine Aussicht mehr auf Erfolg bietet. Siddiqs Möglichkeiten sind begrenzt, auch weil er selbst mit eigenen psychischen Problemen zu kämpfen hat. Alles, was bleibt ist, miteinander über die verschiedenen Situationen zu reden. Im Buswrack erzählt die Frau im Beisein von Negan und Brandon von ihrer Odyssee mit ihrem Sohn Milo. Die beiden haben sich verschiedenen Gruppen angeschlossen, letzten Endes sind sie aber alleine durch die Gegend gezogen. Brandon will den zwei in deren Lager folgen, Negan bezweifelt, dass es ein solches Lager überhaupt gibt. Da Brandon Mutter und Sohn als wertlos ansieht, will er die beiden töten. Aber Negan schickt ihn stattdessen zurück nach Hause. Das wiederum möchte Brandon nicht, weil er Angst hat, nach seinem Verbleib ausgefragt zu werden. Negan beharrt darauf, dass Brandon verschwinden soll und benutzt dafür klare Worte. Wütend macht sich Brandon auf den Weg. Im Lager der Flüsterer leitet Alpha einen Gefährten dabei an, wie man am besten Gesichtsmasken herstellt. Gamma erstattet Bericht über ihre Aktion am Fluss und möchte weitere Untote, die sie dort deponieren kann. Beta stellt Alphas Entscheidung, das Wasser des Flusses mit Untoten zu verunreinigen, in Frage. Alpha glaubt aber an die Strategie, mit solchen Aktionen die Leute aufzureiben. Der Gefährte schlägt einen anderen Plan vor, doch dieser findet bei Alpha keinen Anklang. Als Folge davon sticht sie auf ihn ein, ehe sie Beta befielt, den Mann zu töten. Mit beinahe väterlicher Fürsorge kümmert sich Negan um Milo, während dessen Mutter die Sachen packt. Er erzählt dem Jungen von Dingen, die es vor dem Niedergang der modernen Gesellschaftsstrukturen gegeben hat. Dabei findet auch seine verstorbene Frau Lucille Erwähnung. Mit sichtlichem Gefallen bringt er Milo auch ein Spiel bei. Im Anschluss daran will er sich um Feuerholz kümmern und die beiden am nächsten Tag zu einer der Siedlungen bringen. Gamma bringt den nächsten Beißer zum Fluss, wird nach dessen Tötung aber von Visionen von Alpha, Beta und dem Tod ihrer Schwester eingeholt. Wieder und wieder sticht sie auf den Toten ein und verletzt sich dabei mit der Klinge an der Hand. Aaron hat sich unbemerkt genähert und wirft ihr ein Verbandpäckchen zu und versucht, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, scheitert aber. Hund hat die bewusstlose Kelly gefunden. Noch sichtlich mitgenommen, erzählt Kelly bruchstückhaft, was vorgefallen ist. Magna möchte sie zurück nach Hilltop bringen, aber Daryl meint, es wäre besser, etwas in der Nähe zu finden. Kelly deutet Magna an, den anderen etwas zu sagen – es handelt sich um ein Versteck, das von Magna angelegt wurde und in dem sich die Vorräte befinden, die aus Hilltop verschwunden sind. Über diese Entdeckung ist Daryl alles andere als begeistert und fragt Connie, ob sie darüber Bescheid wusste. Sie verneint. Magna gibt zu, Daryl nicht zu vertrauen. Connie bittet Daryl indirekt, über das Versteck kein Wort zu verlieren, indem sie ihm aufschreibt, sie werden den Bewohnern gegenüber angeben, die Sachen zufällig gefunden zu haben. Negan kommt mit gesammeltem Feuerholz zurück zum Buswrack und hört die Pfeifmelodie, die er sonst immer von sich gegeben hat. Brandon ist zurück und hat Mutter und Sohn getötet. Er hat Negans Aufforderung zu Verschwinden als Test angesehen und die beiden umgebracht, um sich so dessen Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein. Entrüstet geht Negan auf Brandon los und erschlägt ihn mit einem Stein. Danach schnappt er sich Lucille und seine Lederjacke und verlässt den Ort. Daryl und die anderen treffen in Hilltop ein. Yumiko kommt Connie und Kelly zu Hilfe, während Magna die Vorräte zurückträgt. Dante und Siddiq unterhalten sich am Abend per Funk über aktuelle Angelegenheiten. Siddiq beendet das Gespräch, nachdem er Dante gebeten hat, Carol ans Funkgerät zu holen und macht dann Ezekiel Platz, um dann das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ezekiel kann hören, wie Dante nach Carol ruft, schaltet das Gerät aber aus, ehe es zu Funkkontakt zwischen ihnen kommen kann. Yumiko und Magna tauschen sich in ihrem Zimmer aus. Magna geht in die Offensive und fordert ihre Partnerin auf, offen auszusprechen, was diese vermutet – dass das Versteck von Magna angelegt wurde. Offenbar verbindet die beiden eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und es stellt sich heraus, dass Magna einen Mann getötet hat, der sich an ihrer Cousine verging und von der Justiz nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden ist. Yumiko hat damals als ihre Verteidigerin fungiert. Beide überschütten sich gegenseitig mit Vorwürfen. Mit Tränen in den Augen schlägt Yumiko ihr vor, die Nacht irgendwo anders zu verbringen. Im Lager der Flüsterer gesteht Gamma Alpha gegenüber, auf Aaron getroffen zu sein. Gamma hat Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, doch Alpha reagiert besonnen und sieht Aaron als nützlich an. In Hilltop machen sich Daryl und Siddiq fertig zum Aufbruch. Connie unterhält sich mit Daryl und bekundet ihr Unbehagen, weil Daryl für die Gruppe lügen musste. Aber er erwidert, verstanden zu haben worum es geht: Familie. Und als Familie halte man zusammen. Erleichtert signalisiert sie ihm, dass auch er zu dieser Familie gehört. Nickend nimmt er es zur Kenntnis und schiebt das Motorrad zum Ausgang. Im dunklen Wald macht Negan durch laute Rufe auf sich aufmerksam. Es dauert nicht lange, bis einige Beißer auftauchen, die er nacheinander mit Lucille erschlägt. Unvermittelt steht Beta vor ihm und wirft ihn zu Boden. Davon lässt sich Negan aber nicht beeindrucken und stellt sich ihm entgegen. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne* * Melissa McBride als Carol Peletier* * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa* * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Seth Gilliam als Gabriel Stokes* * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Khary Payton als Ezekiel * Ryan Hurst als Beta * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Cooper Andrews als Jerry* * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes* * Cassady McClincy als Lydia* * Lauren Ridloff als Connie Nebendarsteller * Thora Birch als Gamma * John Finn als Earl Sutton * Angel Theory als Kelly * Blaine Kern III als Brandon * Karen Ceesay als Bertie* * Anthony Lopez als Oscar * Austin Freeman als Alex* * Camille Robinson als Brianna * Virginia Newcomb als Amelia * Roman Spink als Milo * Ross Crain als Flüsterer Nicht im Abspann * Kein Auftritt Todesfälle * Amelia * Milo * Brandon * Brandons Eltern (bestätigt) * Der Vergewaltiger von Magnas Cousine (bestätigt, vor dem Ausbruch) * 1 unbenannten Flüsterer (am Leben und Untot) * 1 Wildschwein Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Brianna. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Amelia. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Milo. * Letzter Auftritt von Brandon. * Letzter Auftritt von Frances. (Rückblende) * Der Originaltitel der Episode "What It Always Is" stammt aus Amelias Rede, in der sie sagt, dass "what it always is in the end" (zu Deutsch: "was es immer am Ende ist", dass sie und Milo zusammen überleben und sich auf ihre Vergangenheit beziehen. * Karen Ceesay (Bertie) wurde in dieser Episode von "Co-Star" zu "Also Starring" (Nebendarsteller) aufgewertet, obwohl sie in dieser Episode überhaupt nicht auftrat. ** Austin Freeman (Alex) wird ebenfalls erwähnt, obwohl er nicht erscheint. * Kellys Gehör wird immer schlechter, ein Problem, das erstmals in "Überschrittene Grenzen" auftrat. * Ezekiel soll Schilddrüsenkrebs haben, den sowohl seine Großmutter als auch sein Vater erfolgreich bekämpft haben. In der heutigen Welt ist Ezekiel davon überzeugt, dass sein Zustand tödlich ist. * Die Flüsterer sind als Teil einer langsameren, längerfristigeren Strategie von Alpha bestätigt worden, hinter den jüngsten Ereignissen zu stehen. Dazu gehören die Erweiterung der Grenze, die Kontaminierung eines nahe gelegenen Baches und der Fall eines Baumes, der die Wände von Hilltop beschädigt hat. ** Es wird auch angedeutet, dass die Flüsterer tatsächlich für die Wellen von Untoten verantwortlich sein könnten, die Alexandria in "Geister" angreifen, obwohl Gamma das Gegenteil behauptet, da sich ein Flüsterer über die an den Wänden des Feindes verlorenen "Anführer" beschwert, obwohl dies der Fall ist Möglicherweise spricht er davon, dass die Beißer geopfert werden, um die Trinkvorräte der Überlebenden zu verschmutzen, oder von den Untoten, die Hilltop in "Masken" angriffen. * Brandon soll ein ehemaliger Bewohner des Sanctuary sein. Seine Eltern waren entweder Soldaten der Saviors oder Arbeiter, die im Krieg starben. * Aaron verrät, dass er aus Vermont stammt. * Es wird offenbart, dass Magna im Gefängnis war, weil sie den Vergewaltiger ihrer kleinen Cousine ermordet hat. Yumiko verteidigte sie, als sie glaubte, Magna sei unschuldig, aber Magna enthüllt Yumiko, dass sie den Mann wirklich aus Rache getötet hat. * Das Lied, das Magna hört, stammt von Emily Kinney (die Beth Greene verkörperte) "The Turtle and the Monkey". ** Ryan Hurst (Beta) hat das Lied gecovert, was möglicherweise auf Betas Promi-Status hindeutet. * Brandon erwähnt, dass eine der Geschichten, die er über Negan hörte, war, dass er Rick Grimes gezwungen hat, Carl die Hand abzuschneiden und Negan Carl zu Tode erschossen hat. Dies ist eine teilweise Bezugnahme auf die Ereignisse von "Der Tag wird kommen". Negan ist sichtlich bestürzt über die Anschuldigung, dass er Carl Schaden zugefügt hat, und erklärt, dass er das niemals getan hat und er niemals ein Kind verletzen oder gar töten würde. * Negan überquert das Flüsterer-Territorium und wird von Beta gestoppt. ** Als er in das Flüsterer-Territorium eintritt, verwendet er dasselbe Lied, das er bei seiner Ankunft in Alexandria verwendet hat. * Negans ursprüngliche Lederjacke kehrt zurück, nachdem sie seit "Zorn" abwesend war. Sein roter Schal kehrte auch in dieser Episode zurück, nachdem er seit "Heute beginnt der Rest des Lebens" abwesend war. ** Er bekommt auch einen Ersatz für Lucille. * Negan bietet an, Amelia und Milo nach Hilltop zu bringen, anstatt sie zu rekrutieren oder zu Gefolgsleuten zu machen, aber sie werden getötet, bevor er könnte. ** Negans Motive sind altruistisch und er bittet einfach darum, niemandem mitzuteilen, dass er es war, der sie geschickt hat. * Gamma vergiftet offenbar Alexandrias Wasserversorgung, indem sie Beißer tötet und ihre Innereien in den Fluss verschüttet, den die Gemeinde zum Überleben nutzt. ** Gegen Ende der Episode verrät Dante, dass Rosita möglicherweise daraufhin erkrankt ist. en:What It Always Is Kategorie:Staffel 10